


Hairstyles

by BornToLose



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Steven lets you practice some hairstyles on him.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Hairstyles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how cosmetology school works, so I hope I did it justice. Also, I want to braid Steven's hair now.

"I'm gonna fail," you repeated frantically, pacing the floor and releasing your hair from an intricate updo you'd been trying to bring to perfection for over an hour. You'd lost count of how many times you'd redone it today. "I need to perfect these hairstyles for this damn practical exam on Monday! It's so hard to do it all on your own hair. How am I supposed to see what the fuck I'm even doing?"

Of course, you would have to style someone else's hair, which you found easier than doing it on your own, but you had nobody to practice with.

"I mean…" you sighed. "Axl doesn't have enough patience, Izzy hates having his hair touched-"

"That is true," he said, lighting a cigarette.

"Slash's hair is too wild and Duff isn't here."

Slash gave you a sympathetic smile. "You know I'd love to help, but try to tame this." He raised his eyebrows, blowing some curls out of his face.

"How about me?" Steven piped up.

You turned to look at him in surprise. "You'd let me do that?"

He nodded with an excited grin. "Of course!"

Damn, you loved this boy's enthusiasm. Your face lit up and you hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

You grabbed your equipment before climbing on the backrest behind Steven and beginning to brush his hair. "You need to sit still, Stevie," you reminded him gently, placing your hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled as you sectioned his hair and started making a Dutch braid on the left side.

Axl laughed from the kitchen table, hiding behind his plastic cup when you gave him a glare. "Don't laugh!" Steven intervened before you could come up with a witty reply. "You're only jealous!"

"Tell me if you want me to stop," you said, bending over to face him.

"No, you're doing a good job!" he encouraged you, smiling.

"Thanks." You got back to arranging the braid artfully and fixing it with hairpins. You teased his hair and rolled it into a bun, leaving some hair out. Then, you made a fishtail braid and wrapped it around the bun.

"Sorry again for wasting your time…" you apologized, slightly tugging at a few strands to add more volume.

"You're not wasting my time! I kinda like this, actually."

You smiled to yourself as you gave his updo some finishing touches and put hair jewelry in it. Biting your lip, you critically inspected the result before handing Steven a mirror. "What do you think?"

He looked into the mirror with wide eyes and a smile spreading on his face. "Wow, I love it!" Turning to the rest of the band, he asked, "How do you guys like it?"

"Looks good! Kind of suits you, actually," Slash commented and Izzy nodded with a smirk whereas Axl was still trying to hold back laughter.

You had to admit it did look a bit funny on him, but Steven could pull off that bridesmaid hairstyle.

"Really, this is amazing! I would let you do my hair for shows if I didn't just keep it messy every time. It's more convenient, you know? And all your hard work would be in vain because of my drumming. I'd only ruin those fancy hairstyles," he added. "But feel free to use me as a test person in the future if you need it!"

"Believe me, I will," you giggled and pecked his cheek.


End file.
